


Tape 2: Side A - S. Ampora

by Narcis_The_Monk



Series: Confession Tapes [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Emotional Manipulation, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcis_The_Monk/pseuds/Narcis_The_Monk
Summary: Seamus Ampora, or Orphaner Dualscar, confessesOne of the Ancestor sets





	1. Young

"We both know I go too far like when I wrecked your car,  
And almost fought your father when he pushed me in the yard.  
And all those nights we snuck out, like to meet up at the bar,  
Don't worry, my love, we're learning to love;  
But it's hard when you're young."

Seamus was fourteen when he looked at Minerva, and for the first time in all the years he knew her, he felt something. Some kind of want, a need, a yearning for her to stay at his side. He knew he would be just like his father. He'd work for Condesca when he got older. It was like an unspoken pact between the families, one he knew Condesca would never break. And when he took over his father's empire, he wanted the crazy girl with wild blonde hair at his side. 

He also knew she liked Petras, and he'd leave her be. She'd get what she wanted, because she was Minerva Serket. And if he learned anything from his father, and he'd learned a lot, it's that Serket women were crazy, loud, and terrifying. He doubt he'd ever really have her, but right now he was one of her best friends, and that was enough. Just being at her side as she rose up the ranks in the social hierarchy in their high school. People moved out of the way and never made direct eye contact. And he could get anyone he wanted now. He was just charming enough that the added benefit of being popular always tipped the scales into his favor. 

Right now, he was waiting. Him, Roicin, and Minerva agreed to sneak out tonight. He knew Minerva would get him first. Most likely it was convenience, as his house was closer to her's than Roicin's, but he preferred thinking it was some kind of bond that they held. He heard the pebble tap his window, and he made sure his parents were asleep or distracted enough that they didn't notice him as he strode quietly to the window and climbed out. He climbed down the trellis and quickly and quietly moved to the sidewalk. 

He felt her before he heard her as she jumped out from behind the tree and onto his back. He moved his hands quickly to support her as she lifted a hand into the air in defiance and triumph. 

"Onward, my noble steed! We have a princess to rescue!" Minerva's voice split the night as he started running down the street to Roicin's, carrying her along. He enjoyed these moments more than he'd ever admit. He laughed with her and when they arrived at Roicin's, he handed her the pebble to toss. As soon as the trio was reunited, they ran off down the street where Minerva had hid one of her father's extra cars earlier in the day. The plan was to go to this bar where Minerva had heard no one cards. 

They drove reckless and wild, Minerva hung her head out the window and howled her rebellion into the wind when they were safely out of the neighborhood. They got to the bar, and they did manage to get it in. They drank and laughed, the three of them dancing together. They drove home on the back roads, music playing loudly and they drifted along. He liked it when Minerva had those moments when she was driving and she'd close her eyes, letting their fate rest in the hands of luck. They didn't really believe in death yet. They were teenagers, they were invincible.

He never really knew how to love. He didn't know what it felt like, but it had to feel similar to how he felt when he did these things with Minerva. When they snuck out, and he gave her piggy back rides. Or sneaking out of school to go down to the abandoned train tracks and smoke, just the two of them. They'd trade flasks of alcohol they snuck in halfway through the day, with the rule they both had to finish before the end of school. 

It was all so stupid, so reckless, and absolutely ridiculous. But he knew it was part of the reason they were popular. They were the edgy kids, the ones that taunted death on a daily basis, and that made them mysterious and interesting. He mostly put on a front, but he knew Minerva was the real deal. It'd take a lot to tame her, but right now, he hoped no one did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Young" by The Chainsmokers


	2. It Won't Kill Ya

"I want ya! You're a face I won't forget.  
I want ya! Don't know how much time is left.  
I want ya! Haven't had a moment yet.  
Oh, dance with me, it won't kill ya.  
And one for the road,  
Dance with me, it won't kill ya.  
And one before you go,  
Dance with me, it won't kill ya.  
And one for the road,  
So why won't you stay a little longer?  
Dance with me..."

Seamus had been her best friend since they were both seven, since they were kids, and yet she was with Petras. But he'd rumors. That the star athlete of the school was leaving town to go to school to be in fire rescue. He thought it was a stupid profession just to prove he was brave, but he kept his mouth shut. Petras was leaving after his graduation, and this summer he'd be gone. 

He'd kept Minerva close, keeping his eyes on her whenever he could. Right now, they were at a party. Petras wasn't here this time, he was out of town with his family. And tonight, he was going to dance with Minerva. Tonight, he hoped to move his plans along even by a little. He moved through the crowd like a wolf, smiling and greeting classmates, flirting a little here and there as he slipped through the crowd. He found her with the alcohol, his stormy purple eyes watching her mix a drink with ease. He put on his best friend smile and moved over to her, leaning over and shouting.

"I'll have what you're having," he stated simply, laughing when she jumped a little her blue eyes met his, and he could have sworn they lit up a little when she realized it was him. She laughed and made a drink, handing it to him. He followed her out onto the back porch of the house they were in this week. He stood next to her as she pulled out a cigarette, and he pulled a lighter out before she could find her's, and lit it for her. He could tell she was drunk already as she took a large drink of her cup. He drank some of his before finding and lighting his own cigarette. 

"So..." He started after a minute, watching her face at a side glance. "I heard about Petras." She stopped moving and sighed heavily before downing her cup and leaning against him a bit. He felt his heart stop briefly.

"It fuckin sucks..." Minerva slurred, and he nodded, slipping an arm around her shoulders. 

"I bet. I don't know what's wrong with him. Why would he leave the perfect life to get a dangerous job? Why would he leave behind the perfect girl?" He shrugged and took another sip. He felt her nodding before she rested her head on his shoulder. He was smiling now.

"Right? I don't...I don't understand either. And he doesn't understand why I'm upset. But you do. You've always understood me..." She sighs against him and he let his arm slip a little lower, so he can hold her against his side a little more securely. She doesn't stop him, he enjoys it before he turns to look down at her.

"Then how about we dance? Fuck him, forget about him tonight. Just you, me, and the music. Come on." He smiled at her, and briefly he felt like the spider who landed the fly when she looked up at him, and her eyes were so trusting. Slowly she smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, fuck him. Let's have fun. We always had fun without him. I've still got you and Roicin, so fuck him. I'll rule this school, and I'll rule this town!" She laughed, and he felt so much lighter now. He finished his drink, and they both finished their cigarettes, then he let he lead him to the dance floor. 

He had set the plan in motion. He was one step closer to having her as his own now. He loved the woman in front of him, this little hurricane, and he was so close to bottling it up for his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It Won't Kill Ya" by The Chainsmokers feat Louane


	3. My Type

"You don't gotta say it, I know you ain't stayin' over,  
And I won't even mention the fact that you're never sober.  
I never know which side I'm gonna get tonight,  
And the closer we get, the less I think I know you.  
But you're just my type,  
The kind that only calls me late at night.  
You can't decide if you'll be yours or mine.  
I hate to say it, but you're just my type."

Seamus was in college now. So were Minerva and Roicin. He knew Petras was gone, and Minerva had been distancing herself. She couldn't overcome the distance. At least, that's what she told him. He knew that was a lie, she could have, she was strong. But she felt abandoned, and that hurt her more than him leaving. It was far from true, but the Scotsman wasn't going to tell Minerva any of that. It would definitely hinder all of his plans and make all of his hard work meaningless. 

Lately, he'd been getting more attention from Minerva. He had planned it all, of course. Cleverly encouraging her insecurities behind false encouragement and compassion. He made sure to praise her as often as he could, and that wasn't hard at all. She was beautiful. Her hair was perfect, she had the prettiest eyes, her skin was soft and flawless, and her figure was astounding. All true, and he made sure to tell her she was gorgeous. 

He bought her gifts. Jewelry, clothes, flowers, perfume, chocolates. He always had something when he saw her. He came from a rich family. This was almost too easy. Minerva didn't come from a struggling family, but she hadn't been spoiled like this before. Anything she had, she bought herself, or she stole it. He was amazed how easy it seemed to be to keep her interested in him.

He loved her so much, it honestly wasn't too much effort. He breezed through school. He was smart, and he was majoring in history; as his favorite subject, he excelled. His father had ties to the campus too, a known philanthropist in the community. So he used all his free time to take her out on as many dates as she wanted. He knew she was high energy, wild and free. Her requests often switched between dancing at new nightclubs, drinking at any bar that catches her fancy, or eating at the most expensive restaurants. Nothing was too much. 

She was almost always drunk to some degree, and he never brought it up. Often she kept a buzz going, and she didn't reach full on drunk. He let her do as she pleased. He preferred scotch, and he sipped it throughout the day. He liked their conversations though. She was smart, and she could scheme with the best of them. They clicked, and he appreciated her input more than anyone else's. She was amazing, and he was happy to have her attention. To know she thought of him when was at her lowest made him feel appreciated to. He felt important. She stroked his ego, he could admit that,

She was just his type. Broken, easily impressed, and reckless. They really were a lot alike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "My Type" by The Chainsmokers feat. Emily Warren


	4. Break Up Every Night

"And I know you say you want it now,  
Give me the runaround.  
Which one am I with now?  
She's got seven personalities, every one's a tragedy.  
She wants to break up every night!  
She wants to break up every night!  
Don't wanna wait until she finally decides to feel it.  
She wants to break up every night,  
Then tries to fuck me back to life.  
I cannot help it if I like the way she makes me feel it..."

Seamus chased Minerva along the beach, laughing with her. He loved her, and they were dating. Even if Minerva was a little fluent with their title all. The time. If anyone asked, she was his girlfriend. Right now, she was happy and in a very good mood. So was he, and they always got along best under these circumstances. Right now, they were running barefoot on the beach in winter, still clothed. He caught her and they tumbled to the ground. He laughed and ducked down to kiss her as his reward. She grinned against his lips before returning the kiss.

They sat and talked a while before they headed back to his apartment. He turned on the TV and they ordered takeout. They curled up next to each other, a bottle of scotch between the two of them. They cuddled on the couch, and he could feel her withdrawing from him again. He could feel his heart sinking a fraction. They ate in silence, the TV filling the silence between the two of them. 

Then they were fighting. It was a petty argument, over whether they should go to a bar or a club the next night. Their voices were both raised in anger and defiance, each sure they were right. It didn't get violent, but it got upsetting. At one point she stormed off to the bedroom and slammed the door. She didn't leave though. Eventually, after he reached the right buzz he turned everything off and climbed into bed. 

He woke up sometime around four in the morning with Minerva straddling him. She kissed his neck and whispered apologies, agreeing they'd go wherever he wanted tomorrow. He kissed her, accepting the switch with ease. He could always ride her stormy behavior. They went back to sleep satisfied and curled up together, an air of forgiveness and understanding filling the room. It surrounded him and lulled him back to sleep. 

He didn't care how often they argued. She wouldn't leave, not now. She was a lonely soul, and she was scared of being abandoned. He knew that held him at an advantage, but he was thankful. He was a lonely soul too, and he didn't want her to leave. He loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Break Up Every Night" by The Chainsmokers


	5. When You Were Young

"You sit there in your heartache,  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to,  
To save you from your old ways.  
You play forgiveness,  
Watch it now, here he comes!  
He doesnt look a thing like Jesus,  
But he talks like a gentleman,  
Like you imagined,  
When you were young..."

Seamus had made sure everything was perfect. She was wearing a designer dress, and they were in the most romantic restaurant in town. He had brought her roses and they celebrated with a bottle of wine. They ate extravagantly, ordering everything on the menu and sampling food. He had given her a necklace in the morning, and a pair of earrings the afternoon.

Before they'd come, he'd come by and explained what he had planned. He tipped a waiter to write out the message on her dessert plate in strawberry sauce. When it was brought out, and he saw her reading it, he had gotten down on one knee. People around them realized what was happening before she really did. And then she looked at him, and her eyes were the most uncertain he'd seen them in a while. He cleared his throat and took out the ring box. 

As he got into position, he brought the speech he prepared in his head back to the front. He was faintly nervous as he spoke, hoping his accent didn't really get in the way. He opened the box now.

"Minerva, I love you. And I want you by my side forever. I know we're young, and we're both crazy, and I'm crazy about you. God, I am. And I know we rub each other the wrong way sometimes, but I know we can make it. We just gotta keep fighting, take our time. I've loved you for years, since we were kids. Will you marry me, and make me the happiest man on Earth?" He spoke clearly, and loudly. He noted strangers were holding their breath as they watched them. He looked back into her eyes and he saw conflict before she smiled at him finally.

"Yes Seamus, of course. Come on, get up off the floor." She urged him off the floor and he smiled widely. He moved over and took the ring out, slipping it onto her finger. It was a pearl, surrounded by amethysts. He thought it was beautiful, a combination of both of them. She was the center of his world, he was the walls that kept her safe.

He leaned in and kissed her before he finally got off the floor. Everyone around them clapped, people sent over drinks. They finished their dinner, and he loved how flustered she looked. He felt accomplished, knowing he'd created a scene that flustered the spider queen of the highschool. 

His life was going perfect. They'd have an amazing future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "When You Were Young" by The Killers


	6. Something Just Like This

"Where d'you wanna go?  
How much you wanna risk?  
I'm not looking for somebody,  
With some superhuman gifts.  
Some superhero,  
Some fairytale bliss.  
Just something I can turn to,  
Somebody I can kiss;  
I want something just like this..."

Seamus smiled as they arrived at Condesca's party. She was wearing a long dark blue gown, and her hair was pulled up in an elegantly braided bun. Her eyes were dark, her lips painted red, and she took his breath away when he looked at her. He was dressed in a black suit with a dark purple shirt and a lilac tie. He drove the car up to the valet and walked around to help his wife out of the car. She rested a hand delicately as she slid out of the car, the slit in the side of the dress moving to reveal her silver and white heels. 

God, she was a showstopper. He loved her, and he loved her on his arm as they walked in. Everyone stopped to look at her, and to look at him, her husband. He walked the room once with her, and after a while she slipped away to socialize with the other big shots of their city. She had just gotten her strip club running, and she already had blackmail on some of them. He knew she was devious, and time has only proven just how good she is at scheming. 

Periodically Seamus would stop by when she was talking to people, making sure to kiss her cheek and check in on her. Mostly, he was seeing how drunk she is. She holds her alcohol well though, and you're pretty sure she could drink anyone in this room under the table and still walk a straight line in her heels. Mostly, he just wanted to be seen with her. 

To him, this was perfect. He loved their relationship, and it was perfect. His job dealt with a great deal of politics, and making things easier for Condesca. He greased palms, and talked people into doing things that would be for the greater good of the city. Often, it just expanded Condesca's baking empire. It expanded his own reigns, his own wealth as well. And he knew that Minerva was up to something, but she didn't talk about anything except the strip club. If they could associate her with him, they'd associate Minerva was Condesca. And it would help her with her own endeavors.

They were the overseers of every dirty deed in their city. It was a high he could never get enough of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Something Just Like This" by The Chainsmokers feat. Coldplay


	7. Honest

"And I'm not gonna tell you that I'm over it,  
'Cause I think about it every night I'm not sober, and,  
I know I keep these feelings to myself,  
Like I don't need nobody else,  
But you're not the only one on my mind.  
If I'm being honest.  
If I'm being honest.  
You said I should be honest,  
So I'm being honest."

They'd been married for years now, and Seamus was bored. He knew Minerva never gave up Petras, and over the years he's noticed her daily intake of alcohol had increased. He was pretty sure that Petras stopped by occasionally, but he let it go. She wasn't sleeping with him. He was married now.

They had Aranea now. She was the perfect combination of Minerva and himself. He loved her, he did. Secretly, he wished they had had a boy, but that was fine. Because if he was honest with himself, he had a son. His name was Cronus, and right now, he was only a few months younger than Aranea. He was already smart, and handsome. He'd grow up to be someone important. Maybe he could take his place, just like Seamus had done for his own father. 

Right now, he was at a bar. He had a bottle of scotch sitting in front of him, with his own glass. When his glass was empty, he'd just fill it up again. He was supposed to be at home, but he didn't really know what to say when he was. Minerva wasn't the same anymore. She'd let him change her over the years, to the point she didn't resemble who she was when he met her. He missed it, but it'd been a lot of work to get her how she was. He downed another glass of scotch. 

He looked around the bar after he'd poured himself another glass. There were a few women here, and he looked them over. He'd slept with Candy because she reminded of how Minerva was when he first met her. But Candy was loud and obnoxious, and unlike Minerva, she could never really have a conversation with him. He spotted a beautiful woman with black hair, who smiled at him. He smiled back and nodded, turning back to the bar. Soon, she slid into the barstool next to him.

"Hey. What's a handsome man like you doing here all by yourself?" He looked at her when she spoke, and he put on his old charming smile once more.

"Waiting for someone brave enough to approach me. Just like you, sweetheart." He smiled and sipped at his drink. "Would you like something to drink?" When she nodded he flagged down the bartender, and he ordered her the drink she wanted. She'd leaned over and whispered it into his ear. He suspected it was simply an excuse to rest her hand on his thigh as she did so.

They drank and talked. He found her interesting, and funny. She was beautiful, and her name was Angelica. He liked that name a lot. He liked her a lot. But he wasn't going to make the same mistake as he did with Candy. He'd talk to her before they slept together. And he'd make sure to keep her as far from his family as he could for as long as he could. 

He was honest to himself on one thing; he still loved Minerva, but she wasn't the only one he thought about anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Honest" by The Chainsmokers

**Author's Note:**

> "Young" by The Chainsmokers


End file.
